


АА

by Danny_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Вот скажи мне, Коннор, раз уж у тебя идеальные электронные мозги, почему группа называется «Анонимные Алкоголики», если первое, что ты говоришь у них на встрече, это своё имя?





	АА

— Вот скажи мне, Коннор, раз уж у тебя идеальные электронные мозги, почему группа называется «Анонимные Алкоголики», если первое, что ты говоришь у них на встрече, это своё имя?

Хэнк намеренно игнорировал засунутые между сидениями и коробкой передач проспекты, но картинки со счастливыми рожами мозолили глаза. Половинка радостного блондина торчала прямо рядом с задницей Коннора. Хэнк выжал сцепление, дернул рычаг. Уголок блядского буклета врезался в ладонь.

— Потому что… — монотонно завёл обладатель идеальных электронных мозгов.

— Риторический вопрос, Коннор, — устало выдохнул Хэнк. Машина плавно покатила по ровному асфальту. Иногда Хэнк скучал по тем временам, когда езда по трассам напоминала русские горки.

— О, прости.

— Это я к тому, что ноги моей там не будет.

— Как скажешь, — покорно сказал Коннор, но рожа была хитрая. Хэнк чувствовал, что атака закончилась, но осада продолжалась. Всю дорогу до участка они молчали. Коннор сидел, сложив руки на коленях, как прилежная гимназистка.

Буклетов в доме, в участке и в машине стало больше. Контекстная реклама удачно подсказывала избавиться от зависимостей. Журналы подмигивали заветными буквами АА. От довольных лиц, победивших алкоголизм, было некуда скрыться. И не то чтобы Хэнк продолжал бухать с той же интенсивностью, что и раньше. Он встал на путь истинный и без какой-то устаревшей лет тридцать назад секты.

— У меня всё не настолько плохо, чтобы есть бесплатное печенье и пить чай из термосов в компании бомжей.

— Нестандартное представление о встречах Анонимных Алкоголиков, но не буду с тобой спорить.

К тому времени Хэнк уже понял, что это тактика такая — брать измором. И он действительно стал пить меньше, поэтому не видел никакой необходимости изливать душу незнакомцам. Они всё это проходили в конце нулевых, когда появился твиттер. Но даже тогда Хэнк предпочитал ретвиттить забавные картинки или постить смешные фамилии преступников, а не распинаться о тяжелой жизни молодого копа. А она была тяжелой, и приятель Хэнка детектив Смит вёл об этом успешный микроблог. Потом его, правда, посадили за разглашение государственной тайны, но сам Генри утверждал, что оно того стоило.

Проблема отчасти заключалось в том, что от возлияний освободилось много времени. Если раньше Хэнк жил от работы и до бутылки, то теперь вечера и выходные приходилось чем-то занимать. Вспоминать свои прошлые увлечения, которые были «до», оказалось сложно. Потому что «до» Хэнк посвящал всё свободное время сыну, и этого всё равно было недостаточно. А ещё раньше… Ну, он ходил на матчи, на концерты, зависал с друзьями. Всё это обычно сопровождалось литрами пива. Пить пиво в компании Коннора оказалось крайне неудовлетворительным опытом.

Впрочем, Коннор просёк. Он наблюдательный и адаптирующийся, в конце концов. Первым делом Коннор смахнул пыль со стеллажа, полного бумажных книг. И несмотря на глупость затеи (андроидам вообще не нужно читать), принялся штудировать один классический детектив за другим. Хэнк читал вместе с ним с планшета. Получалось медленнее, но у Коннора уходило дополнительное время на рефлексию относительно того, что разгадка была абсолютно нелогична. Он мигал диодом и брался перечитывать ещё раз, чтобы найти незамеченное в первый раз. Ничего не находил и напоминал всем своим видом древний чайник, у которого крышечка слетала от выкипающей воды.

Потом они всё же сходили на пару ретро-концертов. Коннору не нравилось (Хэнк подозревал, что он отключал слуховой модуль), но в качестве подставки для пива он был великолепен. А сходить на концерт и не пролить пиво — дорогого стоит. Кроме того, Коннор крайне серьёзно относился к форме одежды и на каждый случай принаряжался в рваные джинсы и мерчовые футболки. Это выглядело забавно.

Зато Коннору нравился джаз.

— Каждая запись сильно отличается от всех остальных из-за импровизации. Твои платы от этого не ржавеют?

— Наоборот. Кажущиеся несовершенства отдельного выступления делают его уникальным и в некотором смысле рождают новое совершенство. То есть каждая запись совершенна по-своему. Это… удивительно.

Ну, удивительно так удивительно.

Они ходили в единственный оставшийся в Детройте джаз-клуб. На Хэнка смотрели как на ебанутого старика, который водит на свидания андроида. Это были не свидания. А даже если и свидания, почему это должно кого-то волновать? Отношения с андроидами подозрительно быстро стали нормой. Люди теперь не мучились совестью от того, что их пластиковые партнеры не могут дать согласие. Те, кого такие вещи вообще волновали.

Киберлайф выпустил ублюдские проспекты о безопасном сексе с андроидами, но их Коннор, слава богу, домой не тащил. Хэнк, тем не менее, ознакомился — больше напоминало инструкцию к микроволновке. Сам феномен был забавным, если задуматься. Секс-индустрия была переполнена андроидами, специально предназначенными для ебли, но люди были людьми и пытались трахнуть всё, что можно было попытаться трахнуть, задолго до того, как андроиды обрели самосознание. Так что вряд ли кто-то действительно нуждался в инструкции. Или нет. У Хэнка была приятельница по имени Дженни в окружной больнице, и она частенько рассказывала, как к ним поступали уроды с искалеченными членами. Сраные люди не заслуживали своих партнеров-андроидов.

Ознакомиться с проспектом о сборищах алкоголиков всё же пришлось, когда Хэнк принимал ванну со сдохшим телефоном и единственным развлечением было чтение буклета. Давненько он такой откровенной дичи не читал. Серьёзно, руководство по безопасному сексу с андроидами было более адекватным.

— Слушай, Коннор, это хуйня какая-то, — сразу же сказал Хэнк, как только вышел из ванной. — Они хотят сказать, что перестать бухать мне может помочь только какая-то высшая сила?

— Людям свойственно во что-то верить, — безмятежно ответил Коннор. Руки его с нечеловеческой скоростью тасовали карты с синими треугольниками на рубашке. Когда все возможные трюки с монетками были выучены, пришлось перейти на фокусы.

— Людям? — Хэнк зевнул. Да, выпить хотелось, чтобы расслабиться, чтобы лучше уснуть. Это не было страшной зависимостью, скорее комфортной привычкой. — А как же ваш RA9?

— Твоя карта?

— Да, конечно, — отмахнулся Хэнк, не глядя. — Ты же никогда не ошибаешься. Так что с этим вашим божком?

— Я в него не верю.

— Ну, так вот и я не верю. Рад, что мы с тобой оба гордые атеисты.

— Ни во что?

— А во что мне верить? В Макаронного монстра, что ли?

Когда умирают близкие, есть два выхода — погрузиться в религию или бежать от неё как от огня. Хэнк выбрал второе в своё время. Возможно, зря. Теперь он даже к Анонимным Алкоголикам примкнуть не мог. Какая жалость.

— Твоя карта? — Один глаз Коннор закрыл тройкой пик. — А в меня ты веришь?

— Моя. Ты не слишком похож на то, что обычно понимают под высшей силой.

— Почему?

— Да что ты как ребенок со своими бесконечными «почему»? Потому что высшая сила это что-то больше, чем человек. Что-то такое…

— Твой пульс восемьдесят шесть ударов в минуту, Хэнк. Артериальное давление сто тридцать два на восемьдесят. Температура тела тридцать шесть и пять… Например, что-то такое?

— Для этого не нужно обладать сверхъестественными способностями. Температуру и градусник может измерить.

Тройка пик появилась и мгновенно исчезла.

— Твоя карта?

— Предположим. И как замена слова «Бог» на твоё имя что-то поменяет?

Коннор на пару секунд выпал из реальности, прогружая информацию. И процитировал:

— Ты пришел к убеждению, что только Коннор может вернуть тебе здравомыслие.

— Допустим, — согласился Хэнк. Если Коннор хочет сыграть, можно и пойти на поводу. — В некотором смысле это так. Вся эта ваша революция немного вправила мне мозги.

Коннор кивнул и продолжил:

— Ты принял решение перепоручить свою волю и свою жизнь заботе Коннора.

— Уже с натяжкой. Ты, конечно, пытаешься меня контролировать, но такого решения я не принимал.

— Ты признал перед Коннором истинную природу своих заблуждений.

— Было такое.

— Ты полностью подготовил себя к тому, чтобы Коннор избавил тебя от всех твоих недостатков.

— Нет уж, увольте. — Хэнк щёлкнул пальцами перед носом Коннора, чтобы вывести из транса. — Такой радости мне не нужно. Я люблю свои недостатки. Я с ними пятьдесят лет живу.

— Ты стремился путём молитвы и размышления улучшить соприкосновение с Коннором…

Это прозвучало странно, отдавало буклетами о безопасном сексе с андроидами. Они ещё об этом не говорили (Хэнк не сказал — ты ничего не должен). Это что, не очевидно? Нужно вслух проговаривать?

Коннор остановился. Хэнк смотрел, как тройка пик дрогнула в его руках. Дрогнула и тут же вернулась обратно в колоду, синим веером разошедшуюся под пальцами.

— Твоя карта?

— Хочешь, чтобы я сделал это ради тебя? — Ведь всё проще, когда для кого-то.

— Твои вредные привычки не затрагивают меня напрямую… Хочу, чтобы ты сделал это ради себя.

— Ну окей, Коннор. Как там было? — Он устроился поудобнее. — Здравствуй, меня зовут Хэнк, я алкоголик.

— Здравствуй, Хэнк, — сказал Коннор с улыбкой, откладывая колоду с синими треугольниками.

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379


End file.
